The Parting Glass
by bookfreak13
Summary: She wasn't what he expected. She was so much more. But he never thought he'd ever fall for her. Not now. Not ever. Daryl/OC. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why I'm so obsessed with the Walking Dead, I'll never know.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

No one knew what started the virus. It seemed as though one day, the dead decided to stop being dead. As the virus spread and more people were dying and un-dying, panic swept through the globe.

But Joanna Cross would not be stopped.

Her daddy taught her to stand her ground and to fight for what she believed in. He taught her at a reasonable age how to handle a gun only in dire circumstances. He taught her never to waste food. Sometimes, Jo thought he knew about the upcoming apocalypse.

Exhaling slowly, Jo pulled her compound bow back. The doe tip-toed around a bush, sniffing it hesitantly. Jo closed her left eye, relying on her dominant eye for guidance. Aiming for the heart, Jo was just about to let the bolt fly when a whiz and a thud made her draw back behind a tree suddenly.

An arrow was sticking out of the doe. An arrow that wasn't Jo's.

Daryl Dixon quietly made his way to his kill. He rubbed a dirty hand over his weary face. The doe was big enough to feed everyone back at camp, but something was off. He felt like he was being watched. A twig snapped to his left and he drew his crossbow up immediately. A girl was standing there, a large compound bow drawn back with an arrow ready to fly into his skull.

"That was mine." She said slowly. Daryl growled.

"It's my bolt in its heart." He tried not to snarl at the girl. Ever so slowly, she relaxed her bow and lowered it, still keeping the arrow notched just in case.

"I've been following her for two days." She told him, her voice neutral. Jo knew he wouldn't give up the doe easily. She doubted he'd give it up at all.

"Listen girly, I ain't got nothin' against ya, but I have a group to feed." Daryl snapped now that the arrow wasn't trained on him.

"How many?" Jo asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She'd been with a group until a week ago when they ignored her about the cave they found. She had a bad feeling and decided to keep watch outside while the three others, a female and two males, investigated. Their screaming echoed loud enough for Jo to get the hell out of there before what was inside decided to come out.

"Too many." Daryl simply told her. He didn't know this girl. He didn't know how many she was with. They already had too many damn mouths to feed.

"I'm alone." She told him, taking a step closer. Daryl tensed as she came closer. "I can help hunt and cook. I'm good with a gun and a knife." She told him, bending down to help carry the doe.

"It ain't my decision…" He told her hesitantly. A girl like her all alone? He figured she could take on the world if she could survive this long alone. But there was no harm in taking just one girl into camp… Shane could decide what to do with her.

When they got back to camp, Daryl stared at a strange man who was holding onto Lori and Carl for dear life. Daryl always figured they were Shane's since he and Lori fucked loudly in the woods all the time. It was a damn nuisance when Daryl was trying to hunt.

Daryl looked around and noticed that someone was missing. His brother. The new man told him about what happened and Daryl saw red. He couldn't believe they just _left_ his brother handcuffed to a roof. He was ready to leave camp right then and there to go get Merle when he heard a small cough from behind him and a hand on his arm. The girl was looking at him grimly.

"You'll lose the light before you even reach the outskirts. And you can't help him dead." She told him. Daryl had to furiously bite his lip to keep in the string of obscenities he wanted to belt at her, but he knew she was right.

"I'm going first thing tomorrow." He snarled and pushed past her roughly. He ducked into his tent to gather the necessities and stuffing them into his old rucksack. He paused when he heard the girl introduce herself.

"My name is Jo and my group was… They didn't survive. I'd be very grateful if you let me stay here with you." Jo smiled a little. There were a lot of them, it almost gave her hope.

"It's nice to meet you, Jo. I'm Lori; this is my husband Rick, and my son Carl." When the long-haired brunette turned to her husband, a tear escaped from one of her eyes. Two blondes stepped forward and took over introductions.

"I'm Amy, and this is my sister Andrea. Up on the RV is Dale, the one sulking over there is Shane, that's Carol and her daughter Sophia and her husband Ed is over there. That's Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui, Jim, and the Morales family." Amy spoke rapidly, pointing to each person in return. Jo tried to keep up, but names were never her strong suite.

"Where ya from, Jo? You don't have a Georgian accent." Andrea asked.

"I was born and raised in Chicago until my dad moved down to Georgia when I was 17." Jo smiled, remembering her old house. Her old life.

"How old are you now?" Amy asked bluntly.

"Um, 25 now." Jo thought back to when her last birthday was. She could barely remember through all the martinis her friends had bought her to drown her 'sorrows' for being half way to 30.

"That's a pretty fancy bow there. Where'd you learn to hunt?" Shane came over to the girls, eyeing Jo up and down. She was a brunette, her bust-length hair pulled into a side ponytail draping over her shoulder. Her green eyes narrowed as he took in her dirty blue jeans and black t-shirt. It hung loosely now, lack of food taking its toll on her. Before all this had happened, Shane suspected she might have been chubby. But now she was almost pure muscle.

"I was in archery club in college. My dad saw how much I loved it and bought me this baby for Christmas last year." Jo shrugged. There was something about this guy that unsettled her. He was staring at her like she was prey. A rough hand pulled her around and she was staring at the hunter from earlier. He glared at Shane.

"She needs a place ta stay an' I just so happen ta have room." He snarled and pulled Jo into his tent. Jo turned, arms raised.

"Relax. I ain't gunna do nothin' to ya. Just didn't like the looks Shane was givin' ya." Daryl mumbled and motioned for her to take the bed. He picked up Merle's blanket and settled into the cot his brother slept in. It reeked something awful, but he'd rather take it than let her suffer. She eyed him warily but sat on the dirty mattress.

"I never caught your name. I'm Jo." She looked at the rough man as he turned on his side away from her. Jo let out a huff and furiously turned in her bed to face the opposite wall of the tent as well.

"Daryl." She barely caught his name as she drifted off.

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow you guys are so kind! Please enjoy! And if I got anything wrong, I apologize. I was working off a wikipedia summary of the episode since I didn't have time to go back and watch it again.

* * *

The next morning was tense. Daryl glared silently as everyone quickly ate and prepped for the run back into town. The group was going to be Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Jo. The girl volunteered after seeing the lack of guns and ammunition. Besides, she reasoned, a silent weapon would be handy in a pinch.

They left briskly, wanting to go in, grab Merle, and get out. Jo sat in the truck next to Glenn, who was explaining the layout of the department store to her so she knew where to go in an emergency. Parking the truck on railroad tracks, the group decided to stealth the rest of the way to the store. Jo took the rear with T-Dog, the large man pointing his small semi automatic wherever he looked.

They burst through the roof door soon and huddled around the severed hand, all staring at it in shock. Jo bit her lower lip to keep the bile rising in her throat down. Daryl raged and threatened T-Dog, blaming him for losing the key to the handcuffs. Jo and Rick leapt into action, Rick aiming his gun at Daryl's head as Jo leapt in front of T-Dog.

Calming slightly, Daryl let his hunter instincts take over. They followed the blood trail Merle left until the trail went cold outside a broken window. Frustrated, they brainstormed what to do next.

"We need to get my bag of guns." Rick stressed. Figuring there was nothing else that could be done, they carefully planned how to get the bag in the midst of hundreds of walkers.

"Glenn and I are both small, fast, and quiet. We could get in, grab the goods, and get the hell out." Jo explained, volunteering to step into the bloodthirsty horde. Glenn shook his head and explained that he knew the area better so he should go.

"Jo, I want you to watch him carefully. Keep your bow ready." Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl went to their assigned alleyways, giving Glenn options of escape in case he got cornered. Jo was to follow him stealthily, his immediate back-up.

"Help!" Jo and Glenn froze at the yelp of an unfamiliar male. Heads started turning in their direction, and they bolted. Before she knew what was happening, hands were grabbing Jo, covering her eyes and mouth as they roughly pulled her and a struggling Glenn into a vehicle.

"No!" She heard Daryl yell as she was thrown into motion as the vehicle sped away.

"Be quiet." A tall Latino man dumped Jo and Glenn into the loading dock of an unfamiliar building. They stood and observed their surroundings, looking for exits or landmarks out the high windows. There were maybe 10 to 15 men in the room, all looking at them uncomfortably.

"Why'd you bring them here?" One asked, looking nervous. "We can't take in any more…"

"We need to ransom them for those guns. Their friends took 'em from us." The leader glared at Jo and Glenn like the guns were their property.

"Those guns belong to Rick. The bag had 'sheriff' on the side, and that's Rick." Jo snapped, struggling to stand on her feet. They had tied her hands behind her back and her balance was slightly off.

"But we have a mighty need for those goods."

"So you can bully other groups?"

"Boys? Are you back? Everyone okay?" An elderly woman wandered into the warehouse cautiously. Jo stared, mouth agape, as they took her and Glenn with the woman into the old folks home that they were occupying.

"We need to keep these ladies safe. Many of 'em can't move like we can, so changing locations is… difficult. We need to fortify this place as best we can. And we need them guns." The leader, introducing himself as Guillermo, told them as he cut their bonds. "You hungry?"

"You… you'd feed us?" Jo asked meekly, knowing she judged too harshly, too quickly. Guillermo shrugged, turning away. He dug through a box and tossed a can in their direction. Glenn caught it and grinned.

"Peaches."

.-.-.-.

"Felipe?"

"Abuela, please come back." Jo ran out after the old woman. She had heard rustling in the loading dock and hoped it was her grandson. But Jo didn't want it to turn out to be something less… alive.

"W-What's going on?" Jo froze, seeing all arms up and loaded. The men were aiming at Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl. "Guys, calm down. We can talk this out. Right, Guillermo?"

"Damn. Come on." Guillermo led the other men into the old folks home, explaining the situation. Jo took Abuela back to Glenn, who was entertaining the elderly with stories. They waited for the rest of their group as they talked to Guillermo. Jo just knew that Rick would see their side of the story. She knew he wouldn't just leave them defenseless. There had to be some sort of compromise that could be reached…

"We goin'." Daryl came up behind Jo and startled her. Nodding, she and Glenn gathered their weapons, which had been taken from them during the car ride. They left on good terms with the Latino group, wishing them luck as they left for their car.

"We left it right here… Didn't we?" Jo stared at the empty rail tracks, the white van long gone.

"We better hurry if we want to get to camp before nightfall." Rick shrugged the bag of guns up his shoulder. The bag was lighter, but still a great asset to the larger group. They half jogged, half walked their way to camp, Daryl and Jo silently dispatching any stray walkers that were getting too close to camp.

The screaming made them all run as fast as they could.

Arriving just in time to see their camp try to band together against a brutal attack, Rick started tossing guns to any who could shoot. Jo grabbed a pistol and a handful of ammo. Now that stealth was lost, a gun was her preferred weapon of choice. Aiming carefully, she shot walker after walker in the head, making sure the brains were destroyed.

An eerie silence settled over the camp.

"Amy. No." Andrea was bent over her sister, tears streaming down her face. Jo rushed to the blonde who had been kind to her. Seeing Amy's bitten neck seemed to hit Jo like a punch in the stomach. She fell to her knees beside Andrea.

"If only we had been faster…" She muttered, a mental curse sent to the one who stole their truck. May they crash and burn in hell.

Families were crying together, thankful of their lives. Jo just sat back on her heels, surveying the damage. They lost Amy and Ed. Ed wasn't as much of a loss, it was well known that he would beat his wife Carol and would even sometimes lay his hands on his daughter, Sophia. But Amy's loss was taking its toll on everyone.

Amy always had a smile for everyone. She helped out even though she wasn't very good at cooking or cleaning. She seemed to have an unlimited supply of silly jokes to raise the spirits of the kids and adults. Even Jo took an immediate liking to her. And she found it hard to like anyone now that they could be gone in an instant. This only served as a reminder.

It took Andrea a long time before she moved from her spot next to her dead sister. Twice dead, after she reawakened and tried to bite Andrea.

But it was time to move on.

* * *

_**Reviews are always appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all your kind words! I'm trying to make Jo's and Daryl's relationship a slow one because at the end of the world, would you really trust someone you just met so blindly? But then, I can't resist some fluff here and there.

* * *

The next morning was bittersweet as the camp packed up to head to the Center for Disease Control for any answers they could find. The Morales family had informed them of their decision to go to Birmingham instead. Jo hugged the two children tightly, telling them to be good and listen to their parents.

It was most likely the last she'd ever see them.

Splitting up across their vehicles, Jo somehow ended up in the pick-up truck with Daryl. He was silent, still angry about not finding his brother. Jo stared out the window, biting her lip to keep from breaking the tense silence.

"Whatcha wanna say?" Daryl asked, seeing her hesitation. He'd been sneaking glances at her every time she shifted positions. Jo looked at her bow and ran a finger up and down the bow string.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." She muttered, turning back to the window. Daryl raised an eyebrow, turning back to the road.

"It wasn't yer fault." He told her after a few minutes. Jo inhaled shakily, but remained silent.

They got to the CDC and parked their vehicles close in case it was a bust. Daryl and Jo took the front, keeping low looking for walkers. Dead bodies were everywhere, the smell unbearable. The kids and women kept to the middle of the small formation they were trying to keep as they approached the shielded building. Rick pounded the door, screaming at a camera mounted to the building.

"Rick, we gotta go—" Jo ran back, gently trying to pull Rick away. Walkers were appearing, and quickly approaching. But the doors raised, a blinding white light stunning them for a minute.

"Go, go, go!" Jo yelled, motioning for everyone to get the hell in before the walkers caught up. Inside, a pale man introduced himself as Dr. Jenner, a scientist. He showed them around, and let the group divide rooms and shower.

"Jo," Rick called over the brunette as she opened an abandoned room. "You should sleep with a roommate. I think Shane is alone too."

"But—"

"I don't want anyone to be left alone." He said firmly, turning to close the door to his room with his family.

"Shane?" Jo knocked hesitantly on the door she saw the ex-cop disappear into. The door cracked and Shane looked at Jo suspiciously. "Rick doesn't want anyone to room alone…"

"Then go bother Andrea."

"I think Dale insisted on being with her."

"Daryl's been giving you looks."

"So?" Jo crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"You two been fucking?" Shane raised an eyebrow at her stance.

"What?! No! Fuck you." Jo spluttered, her face turning bright red. Shane slammed his door and Jo was left in the empty hallway with no room to stay in.

"C'mon, I'm lettin' all the cold air out." Daryl opened his door slightly and waved Jo over.

"Did you hear what…" Jo trailed off, blushing slightly. She had never thought of the hunter that way until then. She didn't see much in relationships at the end of the world.

"Don't let that dumbass get to ya. He's just pissed he's not getting' any." Daryl threw a glare at Shane's door. To be honest, he'd been listening when Rick first called Jo over.

"You take first shower." Daryl grunted, gesturing to the bathroom. Jo shot him a small smile, grateful for the gracious offer. She dug through her small backpack looking for her extra clothes. She pulled out a small clear tube and smiled at it longingly. She'd been saving this for just the right time… And now was as good a time as any.

"It's really expensive shampoo. Glenn grabbed a few bottles for all the girls." She explained to Daryl, who was watching her closely. He shrugged and flopped down on one of the twin sized beds, shutting his eyes.

As the water started, he peeked at the bathroom door. Jo wasn't like most of the girls in camp. She was willing to put her life on the line for any task the group needed done. She almost reminded Daryl of… himself. She was quite, distant, but at the same time kind and caring. Daryl snorted as he realized he was thinking about a _girl_ of all things. Now was certainly not the time or place. They needed to think about surviving. About living.

.-.-.-.-.

"Hurry up, we're going to have a feast tonight!" Jo yelled through the door after they switched places. She put her pack of clothes on the bed furthest from the door. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Her green eyes looked bright, happy almost. The dirt was washed from her face and her hair was shining.

"I hope I don't smell like a girl…" Daryl muttered, leaving the bathroom. When he first entered the steamy room, it smelled of flowers and vanilla. He moaned, hoping there would be scentless soap or anything that _didn't_ smell girly for him to use. He was in luck: there were travel sized men's shampoo/body wash waiting for him. What he didn't know what that Jo had snuck it in for him.

"Afraid it'll taint your rugged image?" Jo teased, rubbing her head with her towel again to try and dry her hair more. It was still damp and the last thing she needed was a cold. "Everyone's meeting in the kitchen."

They entered together, but separated quickly. Jo didn't need Shane harassing her any more than he already did. And she didn't need to give anyone else any ideas. Sitting next to Carol and Glenn, she accepted a glass of wine.

"Wow, I haven't had alcohol in such a long time!" Jo took a slow sip, relishing the bittersweet taste. "I hope I haven't turned into a lightweight!"

As they all laughed and drank, Jo noticed the shadow cross over Shane's face as he watched Lori and Rick. But she was too tipsy to think too much of it. She was too busy using an equally tipsy Glenn to keep herself up as she was laughing. After a few hours, she started yawning. Most of them had gone off to their rooms to sleep off the booze, but Jo was still wide awake. She figured she'd get a book from the entertainment room.

"S-Shane?" She was startled to see a frustrated Shane in the entertainment room. He looked at her with venom. "I just wanted a book?" Jo stepped into the room, the alcohol lowering her ability to sense danger. Otherwise she would have left and locked the door to her room.

Before she knew it, Shane had picked her up and placed her on a table, his hands running up and down her clean t-shirt and short PJ shorts. Jo tried to push him away but he captured her hands and leaned her back over the table, using one of his hands to keep both of hers down. Jo opened her mouth to scream, but Shane's mouth covered hers, swallowing the scream.

"Mhmmm Lori…" He whispered against her skin as he broke lip contact. Jo seized the opportunity to scream at the top of her lungs.

"HELP!" But before she could scream again, Shane smacked her hard across the face. Jo shut down. She knew what was happening, but she was too weak and drunk to stop it. So she froze, letting Shane roam over her body until his weight was suddenly removed.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Daryl yelled, throwing Shane off Jo. He thought he heard a scream and decided to investigate. Besides, his roommate hadn't returned and he didn't want her making any stupid decisions.

He was almost too late.

Shane glared and spat obscenities at Daryl, but didn't challenge him. He stumbled to his room muttering about the 'stupid bitch'. As soon as he was gone, Daryl turned to the girl still lying motionless on the table.

"Jo…?" He reached over to pull her up, but as soon as he touched her she screamed and curled into fetal position on the table. "Jo, it's okay. He's gone. He ain't gunna hurt ya."

"I-I just… I just wanted a book." Jo whispered through the sobs that were shaking her whole body. Daryl gently pulled the girl upright and tried to get her to stand.

"I'm takin' you back to the room. You can sleep there. I'll keep ya safe." Daryl told her firmly. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep the drunk girl up with her shaky knees.

"I-… Thanks." Jo bit her lip to keep the loud sobs at bay as they maneuvered through the narrow hallways to their shared room.

"Sit by me at breakfast tomorrow. I don' care what anyone thinks we did, I just wanna keep you safe." Daryl told her. Jo paused, freezing mid-step.

"I'm gunna puke."

.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, Daryl waited for Jo to get ready, trying to arrange her bangs in such a way to hide the large ugly bruise on her right cheek. She gave up with a huff.

"I have too bad a hangover for this shit." She muttered, shrugging on a sweater she found in one of the drawers. Daryl smirked and followed her into the hall, watching Shane's door carefully.

"Eggs? Oh, my favorite!" Jo broke into a genuine smile seeing the breakfast. Everyone turned to say good morning but froze when they saw the large shiner.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, standing to inspect her face. He threw a curious look at Daryl, but the redneck ignored him.

"Yeah, I must have punched myself in the face during the night." Jo laughed it off, to keep from wincing as Rick tenderly touched the sore skin. The door burst open with a bang as Shane kicked his way in. He sat down across the table from Daryl, picking up a glass of water and holding it to his forehead.

"Bad hangover?" Rick asked his old partner, changing concerns. Jo silently slipped into the chair next to Daryl and subconsciously scooted closer to him. Shane looked up slowly, looking at Jo with nothing but regret.

"I-I didn't mean to… Your face…" He stammered.

"Shane? Did you do that?" Rick asked, astonished. Everyone had forgotten breakfast now, their attention focused on the end of the table.

"I didn't mean to. She just… I tried to… I didn't mean…" Shane looked down again, losing his words. Rick opened and closed his mouth several times. One the one hand, Shane was his best friend. On the other, he got horrifically drunk to the point he hurt a poor girl and who knew what else he tried to do.

"I think you maybe should stay away from Jo for a bit." Rick sat back down next to his wife. Jenner, wisely keeping quiet though the ordeal, handed two plates of eggs to Daryl and Jo. Daryl casually rested an arm over the back of Jo's chair as he looked Shane in the eye. Their eyes met and Daryl sent a clear message though the tense air.

_You ain't gunna hurt another hair on her head as long as I breathe._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I forgot what kinda happened in these episodes… so bare with me. It is a loose adaptation after all. Also, I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving! Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I've been traveling.

* * *

The next morning, Jo sat in her bed, the blankets around her knees as she read a novel that Daryl had surprised her with. She refused to go back into the entertainment room, so he grabbed a few novels that looked decent for her.

"Hey…" Jo paused, looking at Daryl who was cleaning his crossbow carefully, "Did the air conditioning just shut off?" Jo stood on her bed and raised a hand to the vent in the ceiling. She felt nothing. As she climbed off the furniture, the lights flickered.

"Let's go see what's up." Daryl stood up, placing his crossbow on his bed, and tucked his gun into the back of his pants. Jo nodded and grabbed hers likewise. They emerged in the hall with several of the others. Daryl stood behind Jo, blocking her from Shane.

"What's going on?" Rick pushed to the front, leading them into the lab. Jenner grimaced when he saw them, a false smile on his face.

He explained what he knew of the virus. And explained the failing power supply. And how their lives were now in danger. As he spoke, he hit a few keys on a small number pad. Thick doors slid in place, trapping everyone inside.

"Since we're designed to handle dangerous diseases, if we don't have power, it self-destructs so that no diseases will get out." He explained, looking at the clock which was rapidly counting down.

"You can't keep us here! We can get out. We can _survive!_" Jo pleaded as Shane, Daryl, and T-Dog ran to one of the enforced doors, pounding and kicking and doing whatever they could to get out. The axes had no effect.

"Those doors were made to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner told them, shaking his head at their foolishness. They were all going to die, why not painlessly with their loved ones?

Jo ran up to Shane and took the shotgun from his hands. Turning to the doors, she yelled for the other men to get back, and she shot the gun. The blast echoed in the room but hadn't even made a dent in the industrial door. Rick made another plea, and the truth came out. Jenner's wife had been infected. The only reason he was staying was due to a promise to her. When he was done, he offered them a choice.

To stay and die a quick and painless death, or to escape and live in the hell.

As soon as the doors opened, all but Jacqui and Andrea leapt at the chance to leave. Jo paused at the doorway, glancing at Dale running back to Andrea, before running after Glenn to get to her room.

Her door was already thrown open, her things packed and waiting. Daryl was stuffing a shirt into his bag as she entered.

"Ya took damn long enough." He muttered, throwing her backpack to her. Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed her compound bow, slinging it over one shoulder. They followed everyone into the hall and up the stairs to the exits. Realizing the enforced doors were staying firmly shut, they tried to break a window.

"Rick, I have something of yours that will help." Carol rush forward, digging through her pack. Her hand emerged with a small grenade. Everyone froze, their survival depending on one small explosive. Jo crouched behind the stairs, hugging her knees to her chest. Looking around to make sure everyone was okay and accounted for, Jo sighed. Jacqui, Andrea, and Dale, especially, would be sorely missed. The explosion brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Go!" Rick shouted as Jo helped him up after being thrown by the force of the grenade. She slipped her bow off and notched an arrow, sure that the noise would bring plenty of walkers. She jumped from the broken window and dodged the decaying bodies on the ground. She saw Daryl wave her over to his truck and she quickly made her way over. Tossing her pack into the truck bed, she threw open the passenger door as Dale and Andrea appeared through the window.

"Oh no, they better hurry up." Jo muttered, her eyes staying with the running couple. Rick hit the camper's horn a few times as Andrea and Dale ducked behind a sandbag pile. Jo was about to cheer when Daryl pushed her head down. The building exploded with such force, it shook the bodies in the vehicles.

"Jesus Christ." Jo shivered at the thought of how Jenner and Jacqui had to have been literally blown into a million tiny pieces. It was too depressing to think about. Slowly, she popped her head up, looking at the massive damage that was once a building.

"Let's go." Daryl started the truck and followed after Rick as they turned around and headed off.

Jo couldn't help but peek out the back window. But all she saw was Shane watching her from his Jeep.

.-.-.-.-.

"It's no good. The road is totally blocked." Jo jogged back to Dale's RV, her bow in hand. They'd been driving a while until they came upon a large mass of abandoned cars. The empty vehicles were obscuring the road ahead so they pulled over to camp and regroup. Jo volunteered to run up and look for a path but returned unsuccessful.

"We could go back and try—"

"We don't have the gas to go back." Glenn shook his head. "I've been crunching the numbers."

"There are plenty of cars that don't need their gas anymore." Jo smirked.

"Guys… there's… There's something heading this way." Dale scrambled down from the top of the RV and handed his binoculars to Rick, who looked down the road. Swearing, he gestured for everyone to get under the cars. Dale climbed back up, lying flat on the top of his RV. Jo crouched as the first walker passed, the brunette swiftly sliding under the minivan next to her. To her left were Lori and Carol, huddling together, hands covering their mouths. Sophia and Carl were under the next two cars to Lori and Carol's left. The older women had their eyes on their children, not daring to look away.

As the undead shuffled by, Jo paused to close her eyes and breathe slow. She had hoped that everyone had found shelter. A small shriek made her eyes snap open. A walker was poking his head under Sophia's car, the poor girl terrified. She leapt up and ran down the small slope next to the road and into the woods. Rick, reacting before most even got out from under their cars, tore after her. Jo and Lori held back Carol, insisting they didn't need two lost people.

"Rick will make sure she's okay." Jo told the worried mother, sounding more confident than she felt. It was starting to get dark when Rick reappeared, asking if Sophia came back. Carol burst into loud sobs, turning into Lori for support. Jo hopped the road bumper and ran a few feet into the woods.

"Sophia!" She shouted, not caring if all the walkers in the world came after her.

"Jo. It's too dark, we gotta go back to camp." Daryl grabbed her arm, but Jo shoved him away. She jogged a few more feet in, yelling again. Daryl sighed and swooped Jo up from behind, tossing her over his shoulder to carry her back to camp. At first, Jo struggled but gave up after realizing Daryl was too strong.

"But she's all alone out there… And probably scared." Jo whispered, tears starting to well up. She might not have been too close to either of the children, but she cared about them deeply. She cared about everyone in camp. Daryl slowly let her down, his hands on her shoulders to keep her from running off again. He looked into her sad eyes and bit his lip.

"Come on, you and I can go lookin' for her tomorrow. She musta have left a trail or somthin'." Daryl told her, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nodded, letting him lead her back to camp.

.-.-.-.-.

The next morning they all set out bright and early. Jo and Daryl led, using their hunting skills to try to make sense of what happened to Sophia.

_RING_

"Is that…" Jo paused, "a church bell?"

"Keep close and keep quiet." Daryl led the group toward the loud sound, hope starting to spread among them. Could Sophia hear the bell? Was she the one ringing it? Would she be where the bell was?

"It _is_ a church." Jo muttered, bow raised as they approached the small building. Inside, three lone walkers sat facing the altar. Jo almost thought they looked… serene. Until they noticed them. Then they looked hungry. Quickly, Jo, Rick, and Daryl took them out, swiftly destroying the reanimated brains. Jo sat in a pew and closed her eyes.

_Please look after her._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So so sorry for the long wait for an update. I'm back in school and my best friend is making me do a 'write a chapter everyday' thing, so that is keeping me busy. Which it's also a DarylxOC so if you'd like to check it out, I'd appreciate it!

Jo sighed, pressing the palms of her hands into her forehead. The stress of losing Sophia was taking its toll on everyone, giving Jo a major headache. They headed back to camp, but Shane, Carl, and Rick held back, saying they were going to check the perimeter in case Sophia turned up. Jo paused, hesitating between the two groups.

"Rick, wait up!" Jo ran after the self-proclaimed leader and his son. And Shane. Sure, Jo didn't want to be anywhere near Shane, but she didn't want _him_ anywhere near Carl.

"Jo?"

"Just thought you'd want a silent weapon with you." She smiled as she lifted her bow. Rick nodded, a small smile on his face. Carl beamed up at the brunette.

"Do you think Sophia heard the ringing?" He asked quietly.

"It was so loud, so I bet so! We'll find her in no time." Jo grinned at the younger boy, trying to believe her own words.

"Keep it down." Shane gruffly muttered to them, shooting a small glare at Jo. She raised an eyebrow. He had no right to be angry at her_._

"Look!" Carl gasped, a large deer in front of them. Jo, Rick, and Shane stayed back, keeping as still as possible as Carl slowly approached. His large, childish grin was spreading with each step.

The gun shot stunned them all.

"Carl!" Jo screamed, leaping forward to the small boy. He fell into his father's arms. Rick stared at him for a second, muttering 'no' over and over again. A man appeared from the brush, stunned by what had just happened.

"I-I didn't see him." He gasped as Shane seized him by his collar, reaching back as though to beat the crap out of him. Jo rush forward to stop him.

"You got a place to treat this boy? He needs immediate attention." Jo asked, pulling Shane off the hunter. The stranger explained that there was a doctor up ahead on the farm the man worked at. He gave the best directions he could as Rick picked up his unconscious son and started running. Jo and Shane followed, abandoning the hunter with the deer carcass.

As they approached the house, Jo saw a young woman standing on the porch, watching their approach with cautious eyes.

"My son… He's been shot." Rick gasped as an older man stopped them at the door. "Please…"

"Bring him in." He said, ushering the two into the house. Jo started to follow, but the young woman stopped her and asked where his mother was. Jo told her about their camp on the highway and followed as the woman, who said her name was Maggie, ran to the stable to get a horse.

"Shane, I'm going to get Lori." Jo shouted as they tore off down the long dirt path. Jo sat behind Maggie on the large brown mare. She navigated to their camp, starting everyone by the approach of a horse.

"Lori, Carl's been shot. He's at a farm being taken care of. Maggie will take you there." Jo slipped off the horse and delivered the bad news. Lori hurried to mount the horse and they were gone as quickly as they came.

"Come on, we should be there too. I remember the way." Jo told them, slipping her bow off her shoulder and sticking it in Rick's car.

"Wait, what happened?" Dale stopped her, confused. Jo paused, looking at all the confused and concerned faces of the group.

"We were looking for Sophia when we saw a doe… Carl was so excited. He got closer and closer and then… A man who works at that farm, he shot the deer and the bullet went right through. Got Carl in the stomach." Jo bit her lip to keep the emotions bottled up. Why did all this have to happen to the kids? Climbing into the driver's seat, Jo waited impatiently for the rest of them to get in their vehicles.

"How's he doing?" Jo asked, fleeing the car as soon as they all made it to the farm. Maggie came out the greet them and show them a small area of the farm they were welcome to for now.

"They need to do a supply run. The bullet is in fragments and they need a respirator. He needs major surgery." She told them as calmly as she could. "You'll have to wait to see him. We don't want too many… strangers in the house." Maggie hesitated, as though searching for the least offensive word.

"That's fine." Jo nodded, turning back to the cars. "We should set up camp."

As they started setting up the tents in circular shape, Jo was startled when a hand pulled her away. Daryl was looking at her with his critical eyes. They always knew when she was lying or upset.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Jo turned her head so he couldn't use his stupid mind tricks on her. He knew just how to make her open up with just a raise of an eyebrow.

"Jo."

"Daryl, piss off." She shoved him away and went back to setting up a tent for the Grimes family… Even though she doubted they'd be sleeping out here if their son was inside.

That night as they sat around the fire, the group was silent. They were so close to losing two children, it was disheartening.

Jo feebly looked at Daryl, feeling bad for her rude brush off, but he was glaring at her. He looked away quickly, but they had made eye contact. She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes, and Jo knew it was her fault.

"I'm turning in." As she stood up, Jo realized she didn't finish setting up her own tent. '_Just perfect. Setting up in the dark._' Squatting to feel for the tent posts, Jo didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Hey." There was barely any time for Jo to react to Daryl's rough voice before he pulled her up and spun her around. "No one talks to me like that."

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Jo admitted, startled by the ferocity with which Daryl was holding her. He seemed to hesitate, half way between letting her go or doing something drastic. He opted for the latter.

Leaning in, Daryl pressed his lips against Jo's. Before she had time to react, he pulled back. He looked as startled and surprised as Jo did as he let her go and stumbled to set up her tent quickly. He finished as Jo finally collected herself.

"Daryl." She caught his arm, peering up at him with her green eyes. She swiftly leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Thanks. Good night." She disappeared into her tent before he could say a word.


End file.
